


Just for You

by Starshaker



Series: 30 days of Techienician [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: 30 Days of Techienician, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, Gift Giving, Hero Worship, Hugs, Kissing, M/M, Rain, background kylux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 19:45:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7946767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starshaker/pseuds/Starshaker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day Three: Gifts.</p><p>Techie plans a special meeting for Matt and his hero in lieu of a Christmas gift</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just for You

**Author's Note:**

> I also accept writing prompts for ficlets (~1000 words ish) so feel free to leave a message in my inbox.
> 
> 30 days of Techienician
> 
> Day 3: Gifts
> 
> Tagged: Techienician, Matt the Radar Technician/Clan Techie,background Kylux, gift giving, Christmas, surprises, rain,cold weather, casual affection, families,

Their first day off in a month and it was raining. Matt could think of plenty of things to do in their flat but Techie had insisted they needed a day out. So they were both drenched, with enough change in their pockets for the bus home and little else. When it rained Techie’s allergies were sufficiently quashed and he came to life with an energy that anyone who knew him seemed to notice. Energy that was currently being expended in full body shivers as Matt held him close. 

“We’ll stay out just another hour,” Matt said, “Then you need warming up,”

“I’m always ill with something,”

“Then maybe take it easy,”

“I’ll take it easy when we get home, You can cook dinner,”

“I always cook dinner,” Matt said, “Food is the only way I can still impress you,”

“Not the _only_ way,” Techie said as he stepped away from Matt and immediately shivered, “Come on, I want to look in some shops down here,”

“You said this was just going to be a walk out, not shopping,” Matt moaned as Techie pulled him from the shelter of the coffee shop canopy towards gift and craft shop a few yards down the road.

“Window shopping isn’t shopping,”

“No it’s worse. It’s seeing all the things that you like and know you can’t afford them,”

“What is it you want? It is almost christmas,”

“Hey no. I know you can’t afford anything these places put in their windows either,”

“If we had a new apartment, and you could have anything you wanted, what’s the first thing you’d get?”

“A new bed,”

“A bed,”

“Silk sheets and everything,” Matt hooked his arm around Techie’s waist and pulled him in, “Bit of mood lighting, lube and a fuck-ton of condoms,”

“You’d ruin me,” Techie said with a laugh.

“I wouldn’t dare,” Matt pressed a kiss to the back of Techie’s neck just before Techie squirmed out of his grasp. 

“Save it for later,”

“Promise,”

“Promise. But here’s something I wanted to show you. There’s a place a couple of streets over,”

“Don’t ruin the surprise then,” Matt said. Techie grinned and grabbed him by the hand. He pulled Matt past shops with bright warm entrances and both of them had to duck as people tried to push past them with umbrella spikes at eye level. 

“Shut your eyes we’re almost there,” Techie said and Matt obeyed. Despite his converses being soaked through Techie warned him of every puddle and stayed glued to his side as they crossed the road. 

“This is an early christmas present,” Techie said close to Matt’s ear.

“We said no presents,” Matt said as he pressed a kiss to the closest patch of skin he could reach. As he pulled away Techie grinned and caught his eye.

“I said shut your eyes,”

“Sorry,” Matt said and immediately closed his eyes tight.

“Don’t apologise. I haven’t actually spent any money on this particular gift,”Techie said and the Techie’s hand left his grip, “Open your eyes,” Techie said Matt opened his eyes and felt his breath escape him as his eyes landed on the man sat at the table in front of him. 

“Your present,” Techie said. The whole restaurant was empty besides a red head and Kylo Ren sat on a table close to the door. “Matt, I’d like you to meet my brother, Hux, and his partner,”

“Husband,”

“Husband,” Techie corrected himself, “Kylo Ren,”

“Kylo Ren,” Matt said, his voice barely above a whisper, “I’m standing in front of Kylo Ren,”

“Stay cool Mattie,” Techie whispered.

“I don’t have anything for him to sign,” Matt said and his eyes met Techie’s in a blind panick.

“I grabbed some stuff from our apartment,” He pushed the rucksack into Matt’s hand and ushered him forwards.

“I love you,” Matt said in leiu of anything else as his words escaped him. Kylo dipped his head and watched them both warily. 

“I hear you’re a fan,”

“Huge fan,” Matt said as he nodded his head vigorously, “The biggest fan,” Matt said again and waved his arms in emphasis like a child might. “You have an eight pack don’t you. I know you shouldn’t believe rumours but I know you have a really intense training regime-,”

 

Techie stepped back and gave Matt his moment in the presence of his hero.

“Clan,” Hux spoke quietly as he stepped up beside Techie, “It’s good to see you again. I understand you’re doing well,”

“I think so,”

“He’s certainly enthusiastic,” Hux said. Techie winced at his half-brother’s tone and hazarded a glance up. Matt was still grinning wide and hanging off Kylo’s every word as he systematically signed each item Matt pulled from the bag without looking down. “Are you sure he’d not just here for….”

“I’m sure,” Techie cut him off before his brother could finish his sentence. Hux’s quick sideways glance confirmed how rude his manners had become. Techie didn’t need an absent brother to judge his relationship.

“We can’t stay long,” Hux said, “I hope these are useful to you,” Hux passed him a canvas bag. Muted christmas designs covered silver wrapping around a multitude of gifts. “A few for you mother and sisters too,” Hux said, “I assume you can pass them along for me,”

“Yeah. Yes thank you,” Techie said, his shy smile returned

“Kylo,” Hux spoke softly but despite their conversation Kylo looked up, his attention immediately torn away. 

“Do we need to go?” Kylo asked.

“Wrap things up,” Hux said with a wave of his hand. Kylo nodded and pushed the book he’d just signed back into Matt’s hands.

“It was nice to meet you Mark,” Kylo said.

“Matt,”

“Sorry, perhaps we can continue our conversation the next time we meet,” Kylo said as he stepped backwards and returned to Hux’s side.

“Thank you. You didn’t have to,” Techie said quietly. 

“You’re Hux’s little brother,” Kylo said. Techie was surprised when Kylo’s heavy hand landed on his upper arm and he was pulled into a bone crushing hug. “Hux would hug you if he wasn’t so proper,”

“It’s proper for the closest members of family to hug last,” Hux said.

“That’s crap,” Kylo said and he levelled an unimpressed look Hux’s way.

“Watch you language in public,” Hux snapped back at him.

“Watch your face in public,” Kylo said as he glared back and then rolled his eyes and sighed.

“Wow,” Matt said. He sounded dazed and Techie glances up as Matt stepped in beside him.

“Look after yourself Clan,” Hux said as he wrapped his arms around Techie’s shoulders and hugged him tightly for a brief moment.

“You too,” Techie said as Hux pulled away.

“As a family it’s what we’re good at,” Hux said as he pulled away.

 

They watched the taxi pull away and Matt’s hand reached for Techie’s.

“He thinks we’re going to meet again. Techie. Techie!”

“I know we agreed no presents,”

“I couldn't match that if I tried,” Matt wrapped his arms around Techie’s waist and peppered his lips and cheek and neck with kisses. “Thank you. Thank you,” 

**Author's Note:**

> I also accept writing prompts for ficlets (~1000 words ish) so feel free to leave a message in my inbox.
> 
> 30 days of Techienician. Prompt list can be found here…http://unremarkableawakening.tumblr.com/post/148607798710/30-days-of-techienician


End file.
